The Friendly Neighbor (Danisnotonfire)
by Time Princess16
Summary: This is a Danisnotonfire fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction, criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the door of my new apartment building carrying boxes as I went, a worker from the removal company following in my wake. I opened up my front door and dumped the boxes on the floor and went to get more. We had finally finished bringing all the boxes and furniture in I slumped down on the couch. I had just moved to London From Sydney in Australia and I didn't know any body here except my friend Sophie who lived half an hour away, but I was still glad I knew one person. Suddenly there was a knock on the door I got up to check it out. Maybe it was the worker from the removal company here to tell me I had forgotten something.

I answered the door, standing in the door way were two men, they both had dark hair, one was taller than other. The shorter one was wearing a gengar t-shirt which sparked the nerd within me. The other taller one was wearing an unusual llama hat and black skinny jeans. " Hey, I'm Dan and this is Phil we live in the flat opposite yours" the taller one said pointing towards the flat across from mine, "Hi, I'm Melony I just moved in today, it's great to meet some of my neighbors" I said excitedly. " Well how about you come over tomorrow night. You could bring a friend if you like, maybe we could get to know you a bit better" said the other man called Phil. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm free what time should I come" I asked "six-ish I guess" He replied "sounds good, see you then." They said goodbye and left me to stress over what to wear. I finally went to sleep after spending half an hour try to choose what to wear, I decided to choose it in the morning because I was so tired after moving and unpacking the boxes.

Morning finally came I slowly rolled out of my bed onto the floor causing a loud thud, this strangely was how I got out of bed in the morning, it didn't hurt because in every house I had lived in my bedroom would have either carpet or a rug. I slowly walked downstairs and made myself a bowel of cereal, then I went upstairs to get dressed. I then came downstairs and suddenly remembered what was happening to night. I jumped from the couch and called Sophie. "Hey Sophie, how are you?" I asked trying to casual segway into asking her to come. "I'm good, how's the new flat? Met any one yet?" she said quit cheerily " well, thats what I wanted to talk about, I met some neighbors yesterday and they invited me over tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I said kind of nervously. "Yeah I'm free tonight, What time should I come?" She replied " Um, five thirty I guess, we have to be there at six" I said. I was so glad that I didn't have to go alone. "So what are their names?"Sophie asked " their names are Dan and Phil, their both really nice and very friendly" I replied feeling kind of embarrassed because I didn't answer such an obvious question immediately. "well I gotta go, I'll see you then" She said "bye" I said and hung up the phone. "What the hell am I going to wear!" I said to myself rushing to my bedroom to try to find an outfit. I finally chose an outfit, and decided to go one my laptop. (If you want to see what her outfit looks like click here casual_outing/set?id=87958935)

I was scrolling through tumblr when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the clock, five o'clock. I answered the door, Sophie was there " your half an hour early! not that I'm not glad to see you it's just that you are really early" I said to her "sorry, I was just really exited to see your new apartment and spend some time just to chat". I invited her in we sat down on the couch flicked on the TV and started talking. "I love your outfit you look great!" I said "thanks, you too. So what should we do till six?" she asked "good question" I replied "I could give you a tour of my apartment?"  
"awesome, I'd love to see it". I gave Sophie a tour of my apartment and then we just sat and talked in the kitchen. "Oh! it's six o'clock we should go" I said suddenly noticing the clock, Sophie nodded and we headed for the door. (f you want to see Sophie's outfit click here blue_silver/set?id=87984922)


	2. Chapter 2

Once out in the hall way we walked across to Dan and Phil apartment. I apprehensively knocked on the door, I heard movement and then the door opened

Phil was standing in the door way a massive grin on his face. "Hey, come in Melony" He paused to look at Sophie a small smile creeping onto his face. I watched as Sophie blushed. " Who's this?" he asked, a grin still plastered to his face. "Well this is Sophie" I said looking over at Sophie "well it is a pleasure to meet you" he said moving out of the way and ushering us inside. There apartment was around the same size as mine maybe a bit bigger, Dan stood up from the couch he was holding a Play station controller which he placed on the coffee table next to him. I looked at the TV screen, he was playing Sonic. "That is a pretty good game" I said looking at him "you play video games?" he said rather excitedly, "yeah, I have an Xbox, Play station 1,2 and 3, I also have a Wii and an Nintendo 64. Let alone an original game boy, a game boy colour, a DS, 3DS and a PSP". I watched as his jaw dropped "wow!" he managed to say before turning to look at Phil. Phil and Sophie were talking and laughing away seemingly oblivious to the fact that we were standing right here. "Well there getting along well" Dan said sitting back down on the couch, I followed and sat down."so Melony how's the new apartment?" he in inquired. "Know anyone from around here?" "no, I only know Sophie" I said looking up at his face. I noticed his chocolate brown eyes. They were almost intoxicating. I removed my gaze from his face. "Well, we'll have to change that won't we" Dan replied a cheerful smile spreading across his face. "Hey wanna play?"he said picking up his controller then another one offering me the controller. "Thanks" I said taking the controller from him. "So what game do you want to play?" he asked "we've got Mario cart, Call of Duty, pretty much every sonic game you can think of, we have Crash Team Racing-" I cut him off "Crash team racing" I said The biggest grin in existence on my face. "Uh, yeah do you want to play it?" he said smiling.I looked in to his eyes, "fuck yes!" I yelled. We both laughed simultaneously as he slotted the disk into the console. He returned to the couch and sat down, the familiar theme music started as the menu screen appeared and I became lost in nostalgia. Dan chose multipalyer and the game started. Dan chose Crash and I chose Coco. "I am going to whip your ass" I said looking at him mischievously, "ha!, yeah right!" he said mockingly.

I won five races, he scowled at me "I told I would kick your ass at this" I said a very smug look on my face. Dan turned around to see Phil and Sophie trying to stifle their laughter. "It's not funny!" Dan yelled at Phil "yes it is! you got beaten by a girl...multiple times" Phil exclaimed still consumed in a fit of laughter. Dan just glared at him. "Well Dan can me and Sophie have a go?" Phil asked somewhat cautiously obviously realizing Dan's ego was severely damaged and needed time to heal. "Sure Phil" Dan replied a friendly tone in his voice. Phil smiled "thanks Dan." In the short time I had spent with Dan I had learned that him and Phil had been very close friends for a very long time, quit similar to Sophie and I. I had also learned that he had a strange but understandable obsession with maltesers. "Hey Melony how about I give you a tour of the apartment" "cool" I said getting off the couch as I followed Dan into the hall way. I looked back to see Sophie and Phil, smiling while sitting on the couch. "They're perfect" I murmured "what?" Dan said stopping and32 turning around, "oh, nothing" I replied slightly sarcastically he gave me a look and then continued to walk.

Sophie's P.O.V

Phil is...I don't even know! It's his fault I can't have children, Phil you made my ovaries com-bust you dip shit! He just too adorable. "Sophie, you there?" Phil said, I immediately snapped out of my trance. "Sorry" I replied sounding a little flustered "you kind of zoned out a bit there" He laughed. I smilled back "well Sophie where do you live?" asked Phil "I live in Windsor, it's aout a half an hour away, so not to far" I replied. "Oh, your hair is very pretty" Phil said causing me to blush furiously and look down at my feet. I was used to receiving compliments about my appearance. I was the blond in the family, I had blue eyes as well. Some would consider me perfect though I was far from it. But those compliments never really meant anything, but when Phil said it, it just seemed...genuine. "Well, who wants to play video games!" I exclaimed picking up a controller and handing another to Phil. After about an half an hour of video games, I looked over at the clock, as did Phil. "Seven thirty, we should have dinner" Phil said pausing the game "Dan did you order the chinese?" He called to the kitchen "yep, it should be here in like five minutes" Dan called back. Dan and Melony had finished their tour and had started talking. About what I did not know. There was a knock at the door Dan got up to answer it, it was the delivery guy with the Chinese food. Me and Phil both stood up and headed towards the table where Melony and Dan where already seated. I sat down next to Melony, across from Phil. We all started to eat.

(time skip because eating is boring and I'm lazy)

Melony's P.O.V

After dinner I spent the rest of the time getting to know Phil, who in fact was an incredibly amazing guy. I understand why Sophie has a crush on him. (Even if she won't admit it) It was kind of surreal, we all liked the same bands me and Dan even shared a favorite song! We had so much in common it was almost scary, from food to celebrity's, though there was a conflict of interest over boy bands. Dan and I are complete and utter Backstreet Boys fan girls while as Sophie and Phil seem to prefer NSYNC, who are an incredible boy band but the backstreet boys are better. There just better. I looked over at the clock, eight thirsty. "We should probably go, I gotta get up early tomorrow" I said grabbing my bag and getting up "Sure, well bye then, see you soon I hope" Phil said pleasantly standing up and giving me and Sophie a hug. "Thanks for having us you guys" I said heading towards the door with Sophie following behind me "it's no problem" Dan said opening the door for me "least we could do for our new neighbor". We bid them farewell and walked back into my flat. "Well I guess we should get your bed set up" turning to Sophie and dropping my bag on the lounge. We walked into my room ans d started setting up her bed. "Thanks for letting me stay" Sophie said helping me lay the sheet down on the pullout lounge. "Least I could do for my best friend" I said chucking a pillow on top of the sheets. After about an hour and a half of T.V, random Internet surfing and mindless banter we decided to go to bed. "Night Mel" Sophie yawned laying he blond head down on the white sheets, "good night" I replied yawing as well. Then we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
